


Tiny Teeth

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is having teething problems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Teeth

Ori wouldn’t stop crying, he just whined and whinged and wailed until it just became a continuous stream of tears, and it was all thanks to the small round teeth pushing through his small pale gums, Nori tried to bounce the baby but it only made it worse, Ori continued to wail and sunk his teeth into the meat of Nori’s shoulder, Nori winced slightly and patted the small dwarflings back.

“Shh Shh, It’s alright Ori, please stop crying.” Nori practically begged but Ori ignored him and continued to cry.

Nori rubbed his back soothingly and began to pace around the nursery doing anything in an attempt to stop Ori crying and if all else failed at least the little munchkin would fall asleep soon after he drained himself of energy from all the forsaken crying.

“Nori, what are you doing?” Dori asked as he suddenly appeared in the open doorway, with a rag on his shoulder and his hands filled with a selection of glass baby bottles in his hands and Nori groaned.

“He won’t be quiet.” Nori barked and this only made Ori cry more, Dori tutted and placed the bottles on a nearby dresser before taking Ori from his incapable brothers’ hands.

“Here, give him to me.” Dori stated before he rubbed soothing circles on Ori’s small back and began whispering something soft in the baby’s large and curved ear.

Ori’s crying suddenly quietened until only snivelling could be heard and Nori examined his baby brother over.

“He has an off switch?” Nori questioned with a furrowed brow and Dori tittered slightly before he bounced Ori on his shoulder and continued to whisper to him.

It was incredible; Nori had tried for hours to get his baby brother to stop his infernal crying and yet less than five seconds in his elder brother’s arms and Ori was practically asleep, Dori had always given off an relaxing vibe even when Nori was a baby he had supplied Nori with a sense of relaxation (which Nori then developed into pure laziness when he got older), his mother had been the women to give off that vibe as well which concluded that once again Nori was the black sheep in the family.

Nori watched as Dori gently laid Ori into his crib, making a relaxing tutting noise at the baby as he did and Nori watched in amazement as Ori’s head of auburn hair flopped on the soft mattress and instantly fell asleep, now the only sound filling the room was the deep gentle breaths of his baby brothers snores.

“That’s amazing, you have to teach me that.” Nori whispered as he and his elder brother left the room.

“What?” Dori asked as he continued to walk down the hall with an expression of calm written across his face, it wasn’t like he had just practically knocked out a baby with nothing more than a rub on the back and a whisper in the ear.

“That thing with the bouncing and the whispering and the-” Nori said as he copied Dori’s earlier motion and Dori laughed before walking into the kitchen and placing the bottles into the sink before Dori tapped the side of his large nose.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Dori said before lifting some plates from the table and Nori whined and pouted.

“Please, please, please, please, please,” Nori continued this for about an hour until Dori caved and told him how to put down his baby brother instantly, he told him that a few drops of serum on the babies gum sent him straight out, and Nori groaned, drug the kid, _brilliant idea._

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yeah... sorry... tell me what you think?))


End file.
